Metal railing systems, but more especially stainless steel railing systems, presently on the market usually require components to be welded together to form the required shapes and frames. This can only be achieved in a workshop environment, and is very time consuming due to the required polishing of the welded seams. Existing modular metal railing systems include connections that are either complicated, unsuitable for consumer installation or unsightly, making most of these systems only suitable for factory or some commercial installations.
In addition, the requirements of many building authorities for vertical spacing of spindles or similar components in balusters to prevent small children from falling through the gaps, makes the use of existing stainless components prohibitively expensive, as those systems are labor intensive and/or require many fittings.
It is, therefore, desirable to improve the ease of installation and construction of railings for decks, balconies, marine docks, tennis courts, and other applications, which require a barrier for safety, esthetics or a separation.
It is similarly desirable to minimize the number of components required to cover virtually all variations encountered in the above applications, and to design said components in such a way as to enable installation by moderately skilled consumers with very simple tools, or by professional contractors in far shorter installation times than is possible presently.
Other desirable characteristics of railing systems include corrosion resistance, minimal maintenance and price competitiveness with respect to other railing materials.